Somos algo más
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black... La primera cita jamas se olvida y Scorpius hara que Rose nunca olvide la suya.


**Aclaro: Los personajes y lugares mencionados aquí al igual que Algo Más y Me Muero no me pertenecen. Los primeros son propiedad de JKR y lo segundo es de La Quinta Estación.**

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

**Somos algo más**

La primera cita siempre es compleja y llena de muchos nervios. Eso es lo que siente el joven Scorpius Malfoy. Mientras el camina hacia Hogsmeade, su primera salida fuera del colegio, solo podía pensar en cómo todo esto había pasado.

**Flash Back**

-Al… Al- grito el joven a su mejor amigo mientras este se encaminaba al comedor luego de una dura clase de transformaciones- para un segundo.

El joven de ojos azules paro y vio como Scorpius se para acercaba a el- ok ya me pare que paso- dijo el en tono fastidiado.

-Se lo voy a pedir- dijo buscando aliento luego de corrió desde su clase de pociones hasta esa zona del colegio.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Albus con cara de confusión.

Scorpius rodo los ojos, su mejor amigo era muy inteligente en clases pero es cosas más sencillas podía esta tan perdido, luego le dijo- le voy a pedir a Rosie que salga conmigo este fin de semana cuando tengamos nuestra primera salida a Hogsmeade.

Albus sonrio de oreja a oreja, el sabia desde siempre que a su mejor amigo le gustaba su prima, es mas toda Hogwarts lo sabia menos ella- ¡eso es genial!- dijo el y luego susurro- James me debe 100 galeones- Scorpius lo oyo pero decido ignorarlo, estaba demaciado nervioso como para preocuparse de estupidas apuestas a costa de el… por decimo cuarta vez.

-En fin… ¿Cómo lo hago?

-Corp, ¿Por qué te preocupas? Has salido con varias chicas y nunca te habia visto asi.

-Ella es diferente Al, ella no es solo una chica con la voy a salir y ya… no yo espero algo mas.

Cuando llegaron al comedor ambos se sentaron en su mesa, Griffindorf, donde estaban James Fred conversando complices, quiza por alguna broma o alguna otra cosa. Pese a que ellos son un año mayor que ellos, James y Fred son mas infantiles que ellos.

Comenzaron a comer y Albus le conto a James que el habia ganado la apuesta y el primogenito Potter rodo los ojos y le pago a su hermano. Luego conversaron el resto de la cena, James dandole tips a Scorpius.

Al dia siguiente ellos tenian una hora libre y el sabia donde Rose solia pasar el tiempo libre, la biblioteca, asi que se encamino hasta alli, al verla con un enorme libro sonrio y camino hacia ella. Llego sigilosamente y le tapo los ojos sin decir una palabra, ella sonrio al sentir las manos cubriendo sus ojos y dijo sin vacilacion en su voz- Scorpius.

El sonrio y quito las manos de sus ojos y se sento al lado ella- Hola Rose. ¿Qué lees?

-Historia de la magia, tengo un examen hoy y estoy repasando ¿tu que haces aquí? Pense que te daba asco este lugar.

-Asi es pero contigo se me pasa… un poco- el sonrio y ella tambien- ademas queria preguntarte algo- le dijo mordiendo su labio inferior para contener los nervios.

-Ok soy toda oidos.

-Bueno… veras este fin de semana sera nuestra primera salida al pueblo y queria saber si tu… hmmm… ¿te gustaria ir conmigo? Como una especie de… hmmm… cita- lo ultimo lo dijo en su susurro pero ella lo escucho.

Ella estaba sonriendo como si acabara de ganar 100 puntos para su casa, estuvo en silencio unos segundos solo para darle mas suspenso, cosa que Scorpius odiaba- si, me encantaria ir contigo- el la vio incredulo y luego la abrazo, ella le dio un abrazo tambien.

-Nos vemos entonces- dijo el una vez rompieron el abrazo. Ella asintio y el se fue con una sonrisa enorme.

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando por fin llego a donde es la salida ella ya estaba alli con Albus conversando. Cuando el llego donde estaban sus amigos los saludo y vi a Rose vestida con unos jeans y una camisa, junto a un sweter pues ya esta comenzando el invierno. Ella le queda muy bien la ropa muggle fue lo que paso por la mente del joven Malfoy.

Conversaron hasta que Neville llego y los guio hasta la salida principal- ok chicos y chicas, a las 6 pm esten todos en las tres escobas para ir a buscarlos. ¿esta claro?- todos asintieron y luego se fueron al pueblo.

El llamado nuevo Trio Dorado llego al pueblo y Albus decidio dejarlos solo asi que se fue con su hermano y Fred a conocer el pueblo.

En lo que ambos estuvieron solos el la mira y le dice- Rosie, vamos a las tres escobas- ambos caminaron hasta el local que estaba lleno y no habian mesas disponibles, por lo tanto ambos decidieron caminar por el pueblo.

Conversaron de todo un poco, compraron manzanas dulces y cerveza de mantequilla en un nuevo local que habian abierto, y que no era muy concurrido, en una casa antigua del pueblo. Alli el le dijo- Rose me alegra tanto estar aquí contigo, yo me siento tan comodo cuando estoy junto a ti, siento **que somos algo mas** que solo amigos- el toma las manos de ella con una sonrisa, Rose se la de vuelve con timides y algo sonrojada.

-Yo siento lo mismo**, y yo se que no solo querer **de **amigos porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder**- ello dijo viendo los ojos del chico al frente de ella- ¿te acuerdas el dia ese en que nos toco defendernos del boggart en clases?- el asintio- bueno ese dia yo sabia que te tenia cerca y se que sonara cursi y un clique pero **contigo alli** **yo olvide lo que era temer** y solo lo enfrente- el sonrio.

El le tomo las manos, y las toco como si quisiera usa sus manos para enamorarla- **me muero por besarte**- dijo el en un susurro para que solo ella lo oyera- ¿me dejas?- ella asintio y se dieron un beso, fue corto y lleno de ternura pero muy significativo pues pese a no ser el primer beso de el si era el primero que daba con sentimientos en el mismo, contrastando con ella que este si era su primer beso.

Cuando se separaron ambos sonreian como bobos, luego de eso el resto de la cita estuvo plagada de abrazos, toques de las manos, sonrojos de parte y parte. A la hora acordada todos los niños se fueron de regreso a la escuela. Rose le conto a sus amigas y Scorpius le conto a James y Albus.

Luego de eso ellos finalmente se hicieron novios.

**ooOooOoo**

**Espero les haya gustado… nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
